Staden
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Galactic Empire (Lippstadt Alliance) | rank = | status = Unknown ( ) | actor = Murakoshi Ichirō (deceased) }} Staden (Japanese: シュターデン) was an admiral of the Galactic Empire. During the Imperial Civil War, he fought for the Lippstadt Alliance. Pre-Lippstadt career Previously an instructor of strategic theory at the Imperial Officer Academy on Odin, Staden's knowledge was considered impressive, but he relied on theory rather than practice; as a result, his students (one of whom was Wolfgang Mittermeyer) referred to him as 'Succumbed to Theory Staden'. ( ) By the Battle of Astarte in , Staden had attained the rank of vice admiral in the Imperial Navy. Just prior to the engagement with Alliance forces during this campaign, he was placed (along with four other admirals) under the command of Count Reinhard von Lohengramm. Fearing defeat at the hands of an enemy fleet twice as large as their own, Staden protested Lohengramm's plan; however, it succeeded, leading ultimately to an Imperial victory at Astarte. ( ) Imperial Civil War Staden was not seen to take part in any major engagements for some time afterwards. However, in , following the death of Friedrich IV and the eventual rebellion by high nobles against the 'Lichtenlade-Lohengramm Axis', Staden resurfaced as an admiral in Duke Braunschweig's Lippstadt Alliance. Having taken command of several Imperial defence facilities, Braunschweig had hoped to station forces at nine such bases between Geiersburg Fortress (where he had taken up residence) and Odin (where the now Marquis Lohengramm's own forces were stationed). Admiral Merkatz, however, opposed this plan, recommending instead to concentrate all of the Lippstadt forces at Geiersburg. Staden agreed with Merkatz, but added his own recommendation — that a large detachment be sent to capture the weakly defended planet Odin and the Kaiser, Erwin Joseph II, while Lohengramm was occupied at Geiersburg. Braunschweig and his forces were impressed by the plan, but there remained the question of who was to command the difficult expedition. With no-one else stepping forward, the job fell to Staden himself. ( ) Admiral Staden was uncomfortable with the weight of such an immense task on his shoulders and his second in command, Hildesheim was a hot-headed noble eager for battle. His force was intercepted by Mittermeyer, who had been sent by Lohengramm to confront him. The two sides waited for 3 days on either side of a minefield deployed by Mittermeyer. Staden was growing increasingly tense, and his men anxious to take action. Just then, a communication was intercepted by his men which purported to indicate that the enemy was awaiting the arrival of Lohengramm's main fleet, after which they would attack in overwhelming numbers. Although Staden correctly deduced that this was a false communication, intended to lure them into a trap, his men were restless and pressed him to attack. Finally he relented, and ordered his forces split in two in order to attack the opposing fleet from both sides. Mittermeyer was waiting for such a mistake, and handily defeated most of Staden's forces, forcing him to call for retreat. This concluded the Battle of Altena. The remaining 30% of the fleet withdrew to Rentenberg Fortress, where Staden himself was hospitalized — not for combat wounds, but for stress-related illness. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance) ** ** * * ** Background information * *It is not explicitly stated what became of Staden. Duke Braunschweig later told Ovlesser that all of his men (stationed at Rentenberg, which he commanded) had been executed — this could have included Staden, given his lower rank. However, Ovlesser was a commander of infantry, not the navy. Trivia Although what illness he suffered from is not stated explicitly, Staden's clutching of his abdomen and later haematemesis during the Battle of Altena suggests a gastric or duodenal ulcer. Category:Lippstadt Alliance Category:Soldiers Category:Imperial citizens Category:Nobility Category:Characters from Overture to a New War